I Can't Do It Alone
by Lady of Spring Rain
Summary: A song fic about Lucien and the hero. Lucien's POV. Song by 3oh!3
1. Chapter 1

"I can't decide if I can trust you." Her voice was almost bell like, a perfect symphony of chimes. I cocked my head to the side a bit. She was sitting on the bed next to the old dead man, a cigarette in her mouth and a dagger in her hands. She didn't pull the cigarette from her lips when she exhaled a puff of opaque smoke.

"And why wouldn't you trust me?" I asked, leaning against the wall, letting a spell dance between my fingers. She looked up and I heard the shift in her leather armor. She smiled and took the cigarette from between her lips. I noticed her lips were a gentle peachy shade.

"A few reasons…" She smiled again. "You show up in the middle of the night and comment on how I sleep. You proceed to tell me that you want me to kill some helpless old man then you'll come again to tell me that I can enter a special little killer's cult."

"True. But I haven't lied have I?" I asked, leaning towards her. She nodded and slipped the cigarette between her lips again. I noticed there was a streak of blood on her cheek and a splatter on her chest.

"Of course…" She flipped the dagger and caught it between her thumb and first finger. She trailed her finger down the dead man's cheek. "He seemed harmless enough."

"Everyone we kill will seem harmless." I smirked. She puffed again on that cigarette and then tossed it to the floor. I noticed it ignite the worn carpeting. I didn't mention it. She wiped the blood from her cheek and smeared it on the dead man's shirt.

"This place is going to go up in flames in a few minutes." She declared standing and I was given the chance to admire her backside as she walked out of the hotel room. I followed her calmly; smoke billowing out of the room from behind us. She didn't look back over her shoulder at the flames.

We made it out before the building collapsed on us. I don't know if anyone else made it out and to be honest I didn't really care, they were unimportant.

"Are you going to accept?" I asked, leaning against a tree watching the fire erupt from the timbers that used to be the Inn of Ill Omen. She turned my way, her long hair falling over her shoulder towards her chest.

"Of course I accept." She smiled at me and flipped her long ebony hair off her shoulder. The slightly curly locks settled on her back and got mixed up in the quiver of arrows.

"Go to Cheydinhal and the abandoned house. You will be asked a question. Answer, Sanguine, my brother." And with that I cast an invisibility spell and faded away. I watched her watch the building burn and when the fires finally faded to cinders she lit another cigarette in the ashes and started towards Cheydinhal, ignoring the fact that there were roads. I grunted and followed her towards Cheydinhal with intent to go to my fort.

I was in for the long run with this girl I realized with a start. Fuck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! **

**This is my first Oblivion story...**

**So yeah, it's a Lucien/Hero fiction**

* * *

Oh God, God, she's really done it now,  
Coked up, her body's all spun around,  
Oh yeah, yeah, she's really done it,  
And seein' her just isn't something I can stomach,

I hate that women. She always was out to get herself killed, murdered, slaughtered. She was lucky I was there to stop this infernal murder… She was powerful, and in most situations could get around her habit of attracting the worse luck. And she had this knack for staying alive – even in the worst of it. But damned she could make a mess of things.

You kill for money in this business, you don't kill because you want to paint the walls fucking red with blood – just so you can get a kick out of things.

Back it up, back it up,  
If you talkin' shit to me,  
Smack it up, smack it up,  
If you act a bitch to me,  
Stack it up, stack it up,  
If you fuckin' rich as me,  
My daddy owns a dealership,  
The rest is fuckin' history

"I swear to the gods Lucien, he attacked me first. I didn't even have time to drop into a sneak!" She was begging me to understand. I simply turned my dark eyes on her, on her infuriating body, long legs and tight waist…

"You almost fucking killed the Listener." I snapped back. She blinked her bright blue eyes and I was struck with the sudden innocence that seemed to radiate out of her eyes. God I hated this women.

"It was the orders you gave me!" She accused, that innocence gone from her eyes. I would never tell her this but she could probably kill me if she set her sights on it. I didn't intend on letting her know that.

This ain't a love song (oh no),  
This ain't a broken heart homie singin' only 'cause he's lonely,  
This ain't a love song (oh, no, no, no),  
This ain't a whiskey-drowned ballad,  
There ain't nothing here that's valid,

"Because I would tell you to kill the Listener." I retorted, she shook her head and her hood fell down and handed on the almost empty quiver on her back. Her long raven hair fell over her shoulder and rolled down her back. She glared at me with the same intensity I glared at her.

"Wanna see the letter?" She snapped. I stopped a bit and glared down at her again. Her full chest and ivory skin caught my attention this time. God dammit she was the bane of my existence.

"No." I threw back like a child. I wasn't going to lose this, she was the one who nearly killed the Listener, I didn't tell her to kill the bosmer – even if I'll openly admit I found the elf impossible.

"You know I'm right." Her voice had dropped a note and I noticed how her lips circled around her letters. The slightest of shivers ran down my back.

So tell me baby, pretty baby, that this house is not a graveyard,  
Tell me how to stay strong and carry you home,  
Over corpses of her long-lost fathers and her unborn daughters,  
God dammit, I just can't do it alone  
I can't do it alone,  
I can't do it alone,  
No, I can't do it alone

How am I supposed to deal with this women! I pleaded quietly with the dark lord himself. He of course didn't respond. I then turned my pleads to all of the other gods from every religion I could think of. Even the damned Daedra lords.

"Then find the traitor." I growled. I should have known she was going to actually take me up on the offer, as if it was the next mission I was sending her one. And she started grilling me for anything I knew. I stared at her when she asked the first question.

"What?" She finally stopped and stared at me with those large confused eyes again. I shook my head and turned my back to her and started walking towards the general direction of the gate.

Oh no, no, I'm not impressed with you,  
Pink drinks that seem to get the best of you,  
Rock late and sleep until the sun sets,

I'd talk but you took the tongue I talk with

She kept asking for answers, pleading for answers and finally begging for answers. And I simply rolled my eyes and ignored her.

"What? Do you want me to find the traitor? Or do you want me to just wander around until I found him?" She growled. I shook my head, of course she would wander the countryside of Cyrodill till she found him. And then she would wander out of the fight clutching her many wounds and come and expect her payment.

"Don't even try. I'm just going away." I muttered shaking my head. The little Silencer was the one who finally drove me from Cyrodill – murdering hundreds? I'm fine with that. Being on the run for the past decade? I can deal. Living in a half abandoned fort with skeletons as my only friends? I like the peace. Trying to understand and comprehend this damned Silencer? Nope, I can't stand it anymore.

"Why?" She stopped and stared at me from the gate. What an odd couple we make. I whistled to Shadowmere and the horse came trotting over. I heard a noise of indignitation.

"Hey! Don't answer my questions, I don't care. I'll find him anyway – but by god don't steal my horse!" She snapped and came jogging over. Before I could kick the beautiful midnight horse into a full gallop she had control of the reigns. I grunted in frustration and hopped off.

"Look. Do you have some sort of whacked up Paladin complex or something?" I spoke with heated tones. She just stared back. And that was how chocolate got locked with ice and we got caught up in a battle of wills.

Back it up, back it up,  
If you talkin' shit to me,  
Smack it up, smack it up,  
If you act a bitch to me,  
Stack it up, stack it up,  
If you fuckin' rich as me,  
My daddy owns a dealership,  
The rest is fuckin' history

She was the one who finally broke the glaring match. And the way this infernal women broke the staring match?

The Silencer kissed me! She pressed those lips I had admired to my mouth we were caught up in a furious, firey kiss. Maybe this was how I should deal with the only Silencer I've ever had that drove me that insane.

Thank god she had tied up the horse a bit out of the way, so the guards couldn't see two black and violet clad people pressed to each other in a heated lip lock. I maneuvered her back against a nearby tree and pressed myself closer to her. I briefly noticed her hands were fisted in my hair.

and

This ain't a love song (oh no),  
This ain't a broken heart homie singin' only 'cause he's lonely,  
This ain't a love song (oh, no, no, no),  
This ain't a whiskey-drowned ballad,  
There ain't nothing here that's valid,  
So tell me baby, pretty baby, that this house is not a graveyard,  
Tell me how to stay strong and carry you home,  
Over corpses of her long-lost fathers and her unborn daughters,  
God dammit, I just can't do it alone  
I can't do it alone,  
I can't do it alone,  
No, I can't do it alone

I pushed her away glared at her furiously for a moment. She just stared back with that same innocence I had seen earlier.

"And now what do I do with you?" I growled at her. She smiled and angled her self against me again.

"You let me find the traitor. We kill the traitor and then we can have all the fun we want…" She whispered the last part in my ear. That shiver came back and raced down my spine. Who was I to tell her she wasn't allowed to hunt the traitor? How was I supposed to tell her no when her breath was so warm on my neck and her hands…oh god her hands.

I can call you out and complain the rain is worse,  
But it's that much better if I blame it on a person,  
I can call you out and complain the rain is worse,  
But it's that much better if I blame it on a person

So tell me baby, pretty baby, that this house is not a graveyard,  


Tell me how to stay strong and carry you home,  
Over corpses of her long-lost fathers and her unborn daughters,  
God dammit, I just can't do it alone  
So tell me baby, pretty baby, that this house is not a graveyard,  
Tell me how to stay strong and carry you home,  
Over corpses of her long-lost fathers and her unborn daughters,  
God dammit, I just can't do it alone

"Do…whatever…you want…" I could barely string the words together. Her lips left mine and they pressed themselves against my cheek for a sweet, innocent kiss.

"Thank you." And she was gone. I only had to think about it for a few seconds before I realized that the fuck had just happened.

"God damnit Silencer! Listen to me for once!" I snarled at the empty air that had at one point been filled by her. I thought I heard her laugh a bit but I couldn't be sure. "I can't fucking handle you anymore! I can't fucking do this alone!"

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Review! **


End file.
